Phoneaholic Froggies
by Thunderbyrd
Summary: Even mundane, modern devices such as our smartphones can be seen as "magical" and "amazing" to a family of rural-living frogs, as Anne soon finds out. Though, not everyone is as impressed with Anne's phone like Sprig and Polly are. *One-Shot*


**I'm finally back on the Amphibia train, folks! :D**

**Before we start the story, in regards to my first Amphibia fic "Anne's Aid", let's respond to some kind reviews, shall we?**

**JustRandomGuy: **_**Thanks so much for the sweet review! Admittedly, maybe the nightmare sequence I wrote for Anne was a tad too...grim-dark for what is was (especially for a K+ rated story), but I just wanted something to show how scared Anne is of losing her only friends in Wartwood, or that they'd might turn on her one day for being a monster. I actually did plan to include a moment during the nightmare sequence where Anne came across the graves of Sasha and Marcy, as to falsely hint that they might've gotten killed while being stuck in the dangerous world of Amphibia, to where they'd then crawl out of their graves as zombies, grabbing onto Anne's legs to trap her in place while the Wartwood mob began charging up to attack Anne before she woke up. As you can see, this idea felt a bit too much even for me, so I simply rolled with the Plantar's betrayal scene as written. Still, I'm pleased you've enjoyed the story, regardless! :D**_

**Galquesta: **_**Thank you very much, friend! ;)**_

**MayDayGirl-Save-Our-Ships: **_**Thank you as well, friend! Indeed, the relationship Anne has with the Plantar family is rightfully sweet and strong in its own right, making it prime material for more fluffy family stories, lol! **_

**Guest: **_**Aww, thanks so much for a sweet review and suggestion. Admittedly, I don't really expect my work to be on any fanfic recommendation pages on TV Tropes (as honorable and awesome as that sounds). I'm just happy I can hopefully brighten your day with a simple, sweet story starring Anne and her Amphibia friends and family is all. Personally, I feel the other writers that have written Amphibia fics as of now are doing great work so far and I'm happy more fanfics of this show are being made altogether. Regardless, I'm honored by your review and I thank you very much! ;)**_

**Kraven the Hunter: **_**That's a really good point you made there! Dream versions of your friends can pretty much change the way they regularly act (or in this case, speak in a different manner). Admittedly, I do see Sprig as a bright, ideal kind of kid (in his own way), but not to the point of acting eloquent and speaking with big, fancy words as well. Makes him sound like a James Bond villain. Still, glad you've enjoyed the story. :D**_

**...Phew, that was a lot of reviews to go through. A big, immense thank you to all who have reviewed "Anne's Aid"! After this, you all can certainly expect some more Amphibia fics to follow along soon enough! I can't thank all you lovely people enough! :D**

**Anyways, this fic's much shorter than "Anne's Aid" and will be much more light-hearted than said story as well, trust me. This story is also meant to be set right before the episode "Taking Charge". Hope you all enjoy! :D**

**Amphibia is owned by Matt Braly and Disney. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun).**

* * *

**PHONEAHOLIC FROGGIES**

"Wow...so you can access all these website thingies on your phone as well!?"

"And you can find out about anything in the world...all on this little phone of yours?"

Anne chuckled as Sprig and Polly gazed at her smartphone in complete and boundless wonder, the frog-and-tadpole duo in question literally on the edge of their seats on the living room couch. "Heh-heh, yep. You can basically do anything on a phone like this! It's pretty much the norm for humans in my own world." explained Anne casually.

Sprig and Polly gasped and beamed, their eyes shining like stars. "Golly...does that mean you can cook food with your phone, too!?" asked Sprig. Anne gave her froggy friend a stilted smile.

"Ehh, well, technically, _no_, but you can look up recipes on this phone to help you cook meals. That way you don't have to look for a specific recipe in a dusty, old book or anything…" explained Anne. The Plantar kids were utterly awestruck.

"_Whaaaat!?_" Polly exclaimed, "Where has this thing been throughout my life!?"

"I know!" agreed Sprig, "This phone must be the most magical thing in all of Amphibia!"

Anne laughed, amused by Sprig's innocent and excited reactions to what her simple smartphone can do. "Yep, it surely is a nifty, lil' device…" she agreed, before she gave the two a slightly confused look, "I'm just kinda surprised you guys don't really have stuff like this in your world. I mean, nobody here in Wartwood knows what a phone is, nor do they have a TV or a computer. Heck, you guys never even heard of _pizza_ before I came here."

Sprig smiled softly. "Eh, we're more rural than urban here in Amphibia. We don't really need stuff like this that you guys have back in your world." said Sprig. Polly nodded.

"Yep, just simply farm life for us froggies." she added. Anne frowned in concern.

"But, isn't it kind of...you know...boring?" she asked worriedly. Sprig and Polly each responded with a casual shrug.

"Meh, sometimes." admitted Polly, "But, it's still how we live. And that's just how our world works is all."

"Yeah, you know what they say, 'no place like home'." put in Sprig.

Anne still seemed sad to hear that; being part of a younger generation, she was always used to using any fancy electronic device her world had to offer, from televisions to computers and from tablets to her own smartphone. She didn't really know what life was like before these inventions were made, nor that she could comprehend how people can get by in life without these helpful gadgets by their sides.

And now that she's currently residing in the mysterious land of Amphibia, a marshland-like world completely devoid of these kinds of devices, she could see that life certainly looks and feels way more different before such inventions were brought into the world. Although Anne was thankful to be born into an era on her own world where technology was blooming at a much more innovative and advanced rate, she couldn't help but to secretly find Amphibia's way of handling life without technology to be, in a way, interesting.

Boring and dull, sure, but still interesting nonetheless.

Suddenly, Sprig's voice broke Anne out of her thoughts.

"Ooh, look!" gasped Sprig, "There's another Domino on Anne's phone!"

Anne jumped out of her thoughts and paused briefly, surprised and confused at what Sprig was going by (especially when it involved her cat back from home), until she peered down at her phone and saw a simple cat post in the social media timeline she was currently browsing on. The picture showed a simple picture of a tabby kitten playing with some yarn. Anne smiled and blushed happily at the adorable photo.

"Aww…" she cooed before she looked back towards Sprig and Polly, showing the photo to them, "See this? Pics like this are the cornerstone of the Internet." she declared with a grin. Sprig beamed with awe, though Polly seemed puzzled.

"Uh, Anne, that's just a cat." she pointed out. Anne smiled widely.

"Exactly! The Internet was built off of cat photos and videos!" she tittered, before she then scoped around on her phone to find something specific. Once she found what she was looking for, she quickly displayed the phone right back to her amphibian friends.

"Just check this out and you'll see why!" advised Anne excitedly.

Sprig and Polly looked at the phone in thought. The phone now showcased a ten second-long cat video on a popular video-sharing website, with the video's title proclaiming "**CUTE CAT SNEEZING OMG SO GOSH DARN CUTE :D**". As Anne clicked the video's "start" button, the sister and brother watched the video play out with anticipation and bafflement as the young kitten shown in the video simply sat still in place for a decent amount of time, emotionless and without movement.

Exactly eight seconds ticked by in the video (which almost felt like hours for Sprig and Polly) until something amazing finally happened.

"_Ah-choo!_"

All it took was one adorable sneezing cat video to completely win the kids over.

"OMIGOSH THAT WAS THE CUTEST THING I EVER SAW IN MY DING-DANG-DONG LIFE!" Polly screeched, her little flippers flapping and flailing about as she gazed adoringly at the video. Anne squeed with joy as the smile on her face was now fit to burst.

"I know, right!? Isn't it so _adorbs!?_" she squealed. Sprig also looked just as amazed as well.

"That was so cute, I'm about to barf rainbows!" he cheered, rocking back and forth in his seat with rising happiness, "Are there more cat videos like this?" Anne flashed him a thumbs-up.

"You know it, lil' buddy!" confirmed Anne with a gleeful grin.

"WE NEED TO WATCH _ALL_ OF THEM! I NEED MY FIX!" squawked Polly afterwards.

The three friends kept on screaming, squealing, and shouting with pure, untempered excitement, all of them now able to fully enjoy all the enjoyment that Anne's smartphone had to offer.

However, in the midst of their combined elation, they hadn't accounted for dealing with the Plantar household's oldest resident already.

"Ugh, what's up with all this confounded racket! It's enough to wake the dead!" grouched an elderly voice as a familiar, wrinkly, and orange-skinned frog came trudging into the living room, "I was in the middle of a perfectly fine nap, too."

Sprig beamed excitedly up at the old-fashioned frog approaching them. "Hop Pop! You gotta check out Anne's phone with us! This thing's just so frog-darn awesome!"

"Yeah!" added Polly, "It has cat videos and everything!"

Hopidiah frowned, unamused. "Ugh, are ya kids _still_ futzing around with that silly, little box thingy?" he asked, with the grandeur of a stern parent, "You guys have been parked on that couch all morning. Don't ya wanna go out and get some fresh air?"

"Nah."

"Nope."

"Not exactly."

Hopidiah groaned in annoyance, his frown deepening sternly. Anne could only flash the aged amphibian an easy-going, inviting smile.

"Aw, c'mon, Hop Pop. Just because this phone's new to you doesn't mean it's evil or anything. It's just something that us humans like to use is all." she explained helpfully, although Hop Pop wasn't convinced at all as he peered at Anne's device with suspicion.

"Mmm...I'm not sure…" he sighed, "Honestly, it doesn't really seem like that much a useful doodad to me."

Sprig and Polly looked at their grandfather with astonished and incredulous expressions, though Anne kept her smile, knowing she may hopefully sway Hop Pop to her side.

Key word being "hopefully".

"Aw, but you gotta check out what this phone can do. Aside from making calls, you can check up on social media, binge-watch TV shows, take selfies, surf the Web, play video games, and do so much more! Don't those things sound so awesome!" goaded Anned, getting increasingly more excited by the second. Hop Pop still seemed thoroughly unimpressed.

"Anne, I don't even know what those things _are!_" he huffed, crossing his arms.

Anne took a second to think over how she could show Hop Pop what things her phone has to offer that could actually adhere to his liking. Luckily, she didn't have to think for too long.

"Well, how about music? You obviously have music here right?" she coaxed, giving the frog a sly smirk. That seemed to pique Hopidiah's interest as he raised a curious eyebrow up at Anne.

"Hmm, depends…" he mused cautiously, "What kind of music do you have on there?"

Anne beamed from ear to ear. "Tons! There's lots of genres to choose from! Rap, rock n' roll, jazz...here, lemme show ya!"

She then went to the music app on her phone, which housed hundreds of songs she had downloaded to store upon her device. She picked a random song on the playlist and pressed "play".

And then, it happened.

***PREEE-YOOOOOOOOOOW!*** ***BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!***

"_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_"

Anne and the Plantars jumped and yelped in shock; the combined ear-piercing, deafening sounds of a screeching air guitar, thrashing drums, and a howling vocalist proved that Anne had managed to click on a heavy metal song purely by mistake. The Plantars held their ears (or lack thereof) and cringed uncomfortably as the heart-racing, grunge song played out, with Anne desperately trying to stop it.

"GAAAH! WHAT IS THAT NOISE!?" yelled Hop Pop.

"IT SOUNDS SO EVIL!" wailed Polly.

"IT'S CONSUMING MY SOUL! PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!" cried Sprig.

"I'M TRYING! _I'M TRYING!_" squawked Anne in fright, sweating nervously.

Soon, after some fiddling with her fingers, she quickly succeeded in turning off the song, allowing for abrupt, yet peaceful silence to follow afterwards. The Plantars sighed with relief as the "evilness" of the song has evaporated away. Anne slumped back on the couch, tired and confused.

'_Why do even have _that_ in my playlist? I don't even like metal…_' she thought to herself in confusion. The elderly patriarch of the house rubbed the temples on his head and groaned in exhaustion.

"Ugh...well, I've seen enough." he groused, "I'm heading back to finish my nap. Just try and keep the noise down please…"

Hopidiah turned on his heel to head back to his room, thoroughly unamused by what had just happened. Sprig sprang up and tried his best to grab his grandfather's attention.

"Aw, c'mon, Hop Pop. You sure you don't wanna stick around and-"

"No, thank you, Sprig…" cut in Hopidiah flatly, "I'm good. I doubt there's anything on that silly little thing for me to enjoy anyways." Anne seemed confused.

"Are ya sure, Hop Pop?" she beckoned, "You never know unless you check it out."

Hopidiah frowned. "I'm positive." was all that he said. And with that, he retreated back to his room to rest.

Sprig deflated back into his seat on the couch, looking sad that he hadn't swayed Hop Pop successfully to the wonder that was Anne's phone. "Leaping lily pads…" he sighed, "That was a bust. Sorry I couldn't convince him, Anne."

"Yeah…" added Polly, "why do old people have to be so dang stubborn?"

Anne simply smiled. "Eh, no worries, guys…" she assured, "Maybe one day he'll like something on my phone. Until then, just because he doesn't find anything he likes on this phone, doesn't mean _we_ can't enjoy it ourselves instead."

Polly shrugged. "Eh, that's true…" she admitted. Sprig, however, seemed to still be hopeful.

"You think there may be something on your phone Hop Pop will like, Anne?" asked Sprig curiously. Anne chuckled softly, giving her best friend a reassuring smile.

"We'll see, Sprig, we'll see…"

**THE END**

* * *

**And then "Taking Charge" came along and we witnessed Hop Pop getting hooked on binge-watching. ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed this little story from me. Apologies for the long gap between "Anne's Aid" and this story on terms of writing other Amphibia stories; I do have at least one of two other stories to come up, but with life, work, and other stories getting in the way, it's been somewhat hard to pump out as many stories as I used to do back when I started out on this site a while back.**

**An episode-length story is due to arrive sometime in mid-2020, so be on the lookout for that when it comes. Until then, thank you so much for reading and I'll see y'all soon! :D**

**~Thunderbyrd**


End file.
